La peur d'avoir peur
by CacheCoeur
Summary: La vérité, c'était que Lily avait peur et que Remus, était le seul à le savoir.


_Remus,_

 _Ta visite de la semaine dernière a fait beaucoup de bien à James. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il est incapable de rester en place, et je l'entends toute la journée tourner en rond._

Remus se souvenait de cette journée. Il faisait froid dehors, tellement froid, et pourtant, le mois de Septembre venait à peine de commencer. Sirius et lui avaient l'habitude de se relayer pour rendre visite aux Potter, pour qu'ils ne soient pas seuls. Et parce que c'étaient leurs amis...

 _Ce n'est pas bon pour lui, comme pour moi, de rester enfermés ici. Je crois que même Harry n'en peut plus. Il est si grognon en ce moment… Je pense qu'il ressent notre inquiétude. Je pense qu'il sait que les choses ne vont pas biens, que le danger est omniprésent et nous guette._

Harry avait boudé, c'était vrai. C'était un bébé joyeux d'ordinaire, mais ce jour-là, il avait refusé de manger le contenu de son petit pot et piqué une crise qui avait fait fuir le chat des Potter. Il n'était revenu que deux heures après, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles baissées. Cela avait fait rire Harry et James...

 _Et je me sens si seule parfois… James voudrait se battre, être avec Sirius, Peter et toi. Il n'aime pas vous savoir en danger et lui, coincé ici, en sécurité quand vous faîtes ce qui est juste. Et moi, je dois te le dire, je dois l'avouer à quelqu'un. Je suis contente que Dumbledore nous ait finalement ordonné de rester cachés._

La première fois qu'il avait lu cette lettre, Remus avait écarquillé les yeux. Parce que Lily Evans n'avait jamais eu peur de rien, ni de personne. Elle était la première à se battre pour les causes qu'elle défendait, les personnes qu'elle aimait.

 _Je suis moins courageuse que je ne le pensais. Mais même si les journées sont longues, je sais que celle de demain existera et c'est ce qui me permet de tenir. Je sais que James se réveillera à mes côtés, en bougonnant, mais qu'il sera vivant. Je sais que Harry pleurera, en gigotant dans tous les sens, mais qu'il sera vivant lui aussi._

Puis finalement, il avait compris. Ça ressemblait à Lily… Elle qui aimait sa famille plus que tout. Pauvre Lily…

 _Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, que j'avais cette peur tapie au fond de moi, et que lâchement, j'étais contente d'être ici finalement. Mais à toi, mon ami, je peux tout dire. Après tout, si j'en suis ici, c'est grâce à toi. Tu ne l'as probablement jamais deviné, ni même soupçonné mais je suis tombée amoureuse de James grâce à toi._

Remus avait ri. « Oh ça non Lily ! Tu es tombée amoureuse toute seule ! Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi … ». Lily et James, James et Lily, au final, c'était écrit. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Le temp avait fait son œuvre.

 _Ce sont tes mots qui m'ont fait prendre conscience de l'homme qu'il était réellement. Tu l'as toujours défendu avec tant de panache, tant de loyauté, que j'ai finis par me dire que c'était bien plus que l'amitié qui parlait. Tu n'as jamais été aveugle sur les défauts des autres, pas même les miens. Tu savais te montrer objectif. Mais dès que je m'attaquais à James, tu me répondais. Et j'ai finis par le voir comme toi tu le voyais, comme celui qu'il était réellement. Alors pour tous tes bons et sages mots, pour toutes ces fois ou tu m'as dit que j'avais tort et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, je te dis merci._

Elle aurait fini par le voir toute seule, que James était quelqu'un de bon. Elle était butée, Lily, mais intelligente…. Il n'avait rien fait. Ils auraient finis ensemble de toute façon.

 _Et aujourd'hui, je suis ici. Et j'ai honte. Honte de me sentir bien entre ces quatre murs, en sécurité. Honte de savoir qu'il y a une guerre dehors, et que les gens meurent. Honte de savoir que vous vous battez, et que moi, je reste ici à jouer avec Harry. J'ai honte. J'avais peur d'avoir peur avant tout cela. Je pensais être courageuse, je pensais que j'étais de ces personnes capables de tout pour faire ce qui est juste et bien. Mais c'est faux. Et maintenant, j'ai peur de ma peur. Parce qu'elle m'empêche de faire, de penser ce qui est juste. Je ne devrais pas me réjouir, me sentir aussi apaisée. Je devrais être comme James, à ruminer, à maudire Dumbledore en silence … Mais j'ai ma famille. Et tant qu'elle est en sécurité, je m'autorise à avoir ce genre de pensées immondes. « Mieux vaut des inconnus que les gens qui me sont proches »._

"Lily, si gentille Lily… Personne ne t'en aurait voulu." se disait Remus. Elle n'était pas parfaite, et tout le monde avait peur. Remus froissa le reste de la lettre vieillie et jaunie par les années dans la poche de son manteau miteux. Nymphadora entra dans la cuisine, o% il buvait son café. Il regarda son ventre rond. Et pour la première fois, il comprit réellement ce que ressentait Lily. Lui aussi, il avait peur de sa peur. Peur de perdre Nymphadora, comme Lily avait eu peur de perdre James. Peur de perdre son bébé, comme Lily avait eu peur de perdre Harry. Ces peurs gouvernaient Remus comme elles avaient gouverné Lily et il était prêt à tout pour les protéger, même à partir loin d'eux, même à souhaiter la mort des autres plutôt que celle de gens qu'il aimait… Ca l'effrayait, ce genre de pensées. Comme elles avaient dû effrayer Lily. Et il comprit, ce que c'était, d'avoir peur de sa peur.


End file.
